Kaleidoscope
by Fon-Master Ion
Summary: A collection of one-shots or drabbles containing various pairings in Pandora Hearts. Next is Gil x Oz
1. Cheshire x Alice

I liked Pandora hearts and decided to make this ^~^ like the summary says, it contains one-shots of different types of pairings in Pandora hearts. It can also be the same, for example Oz x Alice, which focuses on Oz, the next one will be Alice x Oz which focuses on Alice, and other's also. And there will also be some that contain M, not really though.

This will be slightly AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cheshire x Alice **-**Being** **Useful**

Cheshire is a small, young, insignificant cat. His fur is the mixture of black and red and he does nothing to fill his day but stretch and be with his master.

His master is a little girl, with long black hair and an outspoken attitude named Alice. She found him one day and tended to his needs. Cheshire really loves and care for his master. Even if his master, is not _his_ master sometimes.

He dosen't feel insignificant when he is with her. She makes him feel happy and needed, that is all that he required of her. He wants to be needed and Alice needed Cheshire.

He has a bell tied by a red ribbon around his neck and it makes a soft ringing sound when he moves. Whenever he is near, his master can know if it is him who is there.

His master is not always kind to him and often steps on him with her white boot if he is naughty. But, his master always protects him from other bad cats or animals that wish to harm Cheshire, and he is grateful for that.

Someday, Cheshire would want to be _her_ knight and protect her. And he really wishes that the day would come. But, Cheshire knows that would not happen, for she already has a knight. One that will stay with her throughout time.

Alice makes him feel special and loved. Even if the love he gives back isn't enough. She is lonely, and he knows that. And he tries and tries and _tries._

When she cried so hard. That was the day that she had lost everything, and the only thing Cheshire could do was let her hold him. And Cheshire feels insignificant again.

His master's beautiful white dress was now blood stained and he can see that her eyes were bloodshot. Cheshire hates seeing her like this and he hates having no power to help her.

"Meow."

Cheshire hates it that he can't talk. That he can't help his master. She giggles and whipes the tears away from her blood streaked face.

"Thank you for being here with me Cheshire. You are very important to me." Alice giggles and scratches his fur, then kisses the top of his head.

Cheshire dosen't feel insignificant anymore. Because he knows that he can be useful. Being insignificant means that he not useful. And Cheshire is certainly useful to his master.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: How was it ? Well, you can suggest what pairings you want next. It can be any pairings as long as it's in Pandora hearts. Majority of what you guys want.

Review people ^~^


	2. Alice x Oz

Thanks for the reviews boys and girls ^~^ ahaha. Anyway, since you all suggested differently, I decided to write down your suggestions on paper and place them in a box, shake it and pick one out. Then here, it is ^~^ lol. Hope you enjoy this.

P.S. Due to some unknown problem in my computer, I won't be able to update fast. And the fact that I can't upload files in fanfic for some reason.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Alice x Oz- Hands of Time

Everything was always fine and happy for young Oz Vessalius. At least, that's what Alice thought. Oz was her contractor and he has little time left to live, did he not realize that ? Alice scoffs at the thought. Her manservant would not understand. Or, if he did, he was just being ignorant of it.

Alice was once a carefree little girl as Oz is now. Until that terrible tragedy had happened. No, Alice does not want to remember that day. She does not want to remember at _all_. But, she has no choice. Because this is the only way she can save Oz, whom, she has grown fond of.

She does not want Oz to leave. She( even if she will not admit it ) hates to be alone, hates it when Oz leaves her. She has to force the others to continue the search for remains of her memories now, like always. There is not much time left for Oz. Time is essential, time is constant, it is _uncontrolable._

Alice runs throught the corridor and into her room, only to stop in her tracks at the sight of Oz Vessalius himself.

"Alice !" He chimes in happily looking up from the book he was reading to smile happily at her.

Alice felt her blood boil. She felt enraged that Oz would only sit down and read a book while his time is running short. She hates that brat, hates it that she loves him and can do nothing right now to help him.

"Oz, we should look for the rest of my memories now. Do you want to _die_ ?" She says in a mock tone. But, she is really concerned for the happy, enigmatic boy she has become attached to.

He smiles and walks over to her. "Don't worry, Alice. There is nothing that a future duke can't do." He leans over to her to press his lips against hers.

Just as the clock's hand reaches the top.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Alright, I placed there 'M' in case I decided to place one here ^~^ no assurance of that. It might change. And about the requesting thing, I need two or more people actually agreeing on the same pairings ^~^ sorry. I'll make your requests next time. I'd really love to update, but I need reviews, lol. So, I decided to do it like this( i dea was also taken from the box ).

Vote:)

AlicexGil, CheshirexWill of the abyss, or Alicex Break ?

Review people ^~^


	3. Alice x Break

Thanks for the reviews everyone ^~^ since I love writting, I updated early, lol. And due to majority of votes, I will make this a Alice x Break fic. Enjoy !

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alice x Break- Sweets**

Alice never did like him, never did like him at all. She never trusted him and he never trusted her. He was a fool in her eyes and utterly useless to her mission, a complete burden. But, still they need him in some ways that she chose to ignore.

She was sitting down in the dining room eating the sweets that lay before her on the table. No one was around and Alice could eat as many as she wanted. 'Cakes, cookies, ice cream and more, how delicious,' she thought. 'And all for me.'

Her happiness faded when _he_ came in. Striding like the idiotic clown he was. He was there to bother her again, like he always did. And she would always get _irritated_ with his childish behaivior, which he would make nothing of and simply smile at her.

"Would you mind if I have some, miss B-rabbit ?" He asked her as he gestures at the treats on the table.

"No !" Alice sneers, chomping off on a piece of chocolate cake.

"Now, let's not get selfish here, miss B-rabbit. Right, Emily ?" He asks the tiny doll on his shoulder and she agreed with him in it's unlikely loud voice.

"Weirdo." She shook her head and continued eating. Xerxes Break _is_ weird, she thought. Talking to a doll, like a child, a very, _very_ stupid child.

Alice's hand makes it's way for the last remaining cookie, only to be snatched away by Break.

"That's mine !" She glares at Break, who merely laughs her off. "Do you really want this ?" He says, playfully dangling it infront of Alice.

"Yes ! You stu--" She barely finishes her sentence when Break pops the cookie into his mouth, and grabs her wrist, pulling her foreward meeting the cookie into Alice's mouth. Her eyes widens in surprise as she looks up at Break who still leaned foreward holding the cookie in place with his mouth.

Alice's face turns crimson red as Break let her go, leaving the cookie suspended in her mouth.

"You know Alice... Your always just _too_ sweet. And I _love_ sweets." Break said grinning before skipping merrily through the door.

It took Alice a moment to realize that the cookie was still dangling from her mouth.

She shoves the tasty treat into her mouth and hopes that Oz and the other's hadn't seen.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Alright, ^~^ there won't be any voting here now. Because, i'll make a Gil x Alice for the next one. Just one question, which do you people preffer, Gil-centric or Alice-centric ?

Review people ^~^


	4. Gil x Alice

I've decided to try something new, like gil-centric here. And I tried here, I really did. I had two Gil-centrics actually. I wasn't satisfied with the other one, and decided to try this. I wasn't satisfied with this one either... I just can't seem to get it right. Oh, well, try enjoying this at least. I'll do better next time ^~^ !

Dislcaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Gil x Alice- A game of Hide and Seek**

_Common brown._

_Dull black._

_Your a stupid rabbit._

_Your a useless seaweed head._

_I'm more useful than you._

_Hah ! Keep dreaming. I'm more useful. Right, Oz ?_

_You'd better stay away from my young master._

_**You**__ should stay away from __**my**__ manservant !_

_I've known him longer than you._

_So ?_

_I'm his bestfriend._

_I'm his master !_

_I hate you._

_I hate you more._

_Alice, Gil, stop it. Let's all try to be friends here._

Gil is very good at hiding. He remembers that when he was younger, he used to play a game of hide and seek with his brother and master, Jack.

He would always win, because he is good at that. His master Jack would pout like a child, but still congratulate him. His brother Vincent would hug him, as usual. He does not play with other children. All his time he devotes it to his master that saved him. And the other children wouldn't like to play with him either. But, now it was different.

Gil remembers the time he spent arguing and the times he spent smiling with her and Oz. Those times, he was able to hide himself completely. They do not notice, well, only Alice does. But then, she dosen't mind at all.

He still remembers before all of this, when they first met. He pulled Alice's hair. And from then on, they would fight, scratch, pull, kick, punch, stab, each other. And he was very good at hiding then. He still is now.

This was one of those days that he laughed with them. He laughed so hard with them, that he wanted to cry. Because, he knows that days like this don't last. But he hides this information -or known fact- deep at the back of his mind and suffers confrontations with it later.

Times like this with Alice -although, he hated her for snatching away his young master- was rare and precious to Gil. They argue, yes, but it was that nice kind of argument that felt warm inside. They both cross their arms and pout, while Oz tries to let them make up. They would eventually agree-temporarily- and laugh altogether. Alice seeks their company, because she is afraid to be alone, like Gil. But, he hides the fact that he wants to be with her too. He hates that fact.

Everything that has happened was like a game, and -to him- he would lose if he allowed his emotions to overtake him. He hides them.. for their own sake. That's what Gil always says to himself.

He laughs, he cries, he hurts deep inside, but is still able to hide it.

He is very good at running away from it all and hiding the deep pain inside. And the fact that he wishes wasn't true.

He knows that tomorrow won't just be another day that they would argue. Because, he will not be able to reffrain himself from kissing the arrogant brown haired girl.

He can't hide from that.

He just has to look at his scars and listen to the smacking to know that he was not so good at hiding as he thought he was.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry, if this dosen't seem like what you people wanted. There will still be another one though, but it will already be Alice-centric, since Gil-centric is done. Not next chapter, though. And, another thing. Every 5, 10, 15, etc. chapters will have be special. Because, it will be a little different from the others and it won't be anyone centric, which will be hard to do, that's why it's only 5, 10, 15, etc. If you need any further explanations, just ask ^~^ or, i'll explain it in the next chapter.

Vote :)

OzxAlice or VincentxAlice ?

Note: The options up there will only appear randomly. And then i'd have to place them back in the box, shake it and grab another 3, which may or may not be the same ^~^ so, choose wisely.

Review people ^~^


	5. Special 1

Everyone, I had a hard time with this one. And yeah, this is actually both of them x Vincent. Because it's not always that it's Alice there, of Alyss, just figure it out for yourselves ^~^ lol. And not all of the special is by three, the will have Haiku's though, it depends on the pairing. It's also special 'cause, ex. there's already 2 same pairings, so, in the special it can be the same. That makes it 3, or more ^~^

P.S. There was a mistake last time, what I meant was, it will be in 5 or 15 or 50, as long as I have some ideas for it ^~^ and sorry for the wrong spellings or grammars, if I have any. Am just really busy ^~^

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Vincent x Alice and Will of the Abyss- A bouquet of Roses for you**

_**T**__w__**o **__h__**a**__l__**v**__e__**s**__ o__**f**__ a __**c**__o__**i**__n__**,**_

_b__**o**__t__**h **__l__**e**__a__**d**__i__**n**__g __**d**__i__**f**__f__**e**__r__**e**__n__**t**__ w__**a**__y__**s**__,_

_**A**__n__**d **__m__**e**__e__**t'**__s __**a**__t w__**o**__r__**l**__d'__**s**__ e__**n**__d._

They were both children. Yet, they've learned to hate each other. Vincent uses his scissors to snip some of Alice's stuffed toys and Alice insults or rentlessly mocks Vincent's red eye(which was already too much to the boy).

And all the while they do these things that hurt the other, they grin sheepishly or chuckle darkly. They would still be laughing, even if the earth crumbled right there and then. It would be nothing to them. And yet they torture each other, in their own ways.

They have so much in common, Jack thought to himself. He sipped his tea and placed it on the white table besides his chair. He looked over to where two youth's( one with blonde hair and red eyes, and one with long brown hair and dark eyes ) were having a staring contest. Both grinning, as if they have the world's biggest secret. He couldn't help but smile at that. They really _do_ hate each other, but one never did any _real_ damage to the other.

They went over to Jack, pushing each other along the way. "How did the game go ?" He asked.

Vincent was the first to answer, "I won !"

Alice scoffs, "Liar ! _**I**_ won !"

Both still wearing the same enigmatic( and somewhat creepy ) grin that only both could understand. "I see." Jack sighes, as Gil arrives and pours tea in his cup. "Thank you, Gilbert." He said to Gil, and the little black haired boy stammers a 'anything for my master'. The older man smiles and see's the two younger ones mouthing and 'I hate you.' to each other, and he get's an idea in his head, which makes him chuckle.

"Alice, Vincent..."

They all turn to him, even Gil. He smirks teasingly, "You know what they say, the more you hate, the more you love."

Both turn red and they looked away. No one spoke. Gil's voice broke the silence. "My brother will _never_ love someone like _her_ !" Everyone smirks, even Jack, who has already formulated a plan in his mind.

After a while of chatting and Alice clinging to him, Gil trying to pull her off and Vincent taking his obvious anger out of cutting toys, they separate. But, Jack pulls Gil's shoulder and whispers something in his ear. Gil protests, but Jack tells him that it is an order, and that he should tell neither Alice nor Vincent of what Jack has in store for them. Gil nods and runs to start doing his master's orders.

Vincent was sitting on the bench, snipping off the eyes of a stuffed rabbit, when Gilbert came and handed him a bouquet of roses. Vincent looks at Gil in confusion. "Are those for me ?"

Gil shakes his head, "No, master said that Alice needed these. So, I need you to give them to her." He hands them to Vincent, who raised his brow. "Why don't you give it to her yourself ?"

Gil fidgets uncomfortably. Vincent laughs, "Gil is so cute. I'll do anything for you, brother. Even give these roses to that _girl_." He stands up and walks past Gil, who, didn't miss the malice in his voice when he said 'girl'.

"I think I saw her near the master's rose garden." Gil calls after Vincent. His brother nods and continues on his way.

When Vincent arrives at the garden, he sees Alice walking towards him, both her hands behind her back. He grins and hides the roses behind his back, while he too, walks towards her.

"Alice--"

"Vincent--"

They both clear their throats. "I've got--" "--Something for--" "--You." They both said at the same time. Alice an Vincent looked suspiciously at each other before thrusting their arms forward. Both hands held a bouquet of roses. Both held outstretched to the other.

Neither Alice nor Vincent had a chance to talk, before they heard a muffled voice-laugh- from the bushes. It took then a while to realize what had just happened. Alice giggles and Vincent's smile spread across his face. Both in silent agreement.

"My, my, your master Jack _sure_ was naughty." Vincent shook his head making a _tsk tsk_sound.

"So was your brother, Vincent. I admit, they had us fooled." Alice chuckles.

"You do know that naughty people deserve punishment." Vincent pulls out his pair of silver scissors.

"How so ? How so ?" Alice pretends not to know, while an amused smirk makes its way on her face.

"In a sophisticated and clean way...like this !" Vincent rips open the bouquet of flowers and starts roughly snipping them off, then he bents down and starts clipping off the roses-or rather, slicing them-.

"How _fun_ ! Let me join you." Alice grins maliciously, before throwing down her own bouquet, lifting her white skirts and stomping on it. When she was finished, she moved along side Vincent and they started destroying the once beautiful garden, together.

They heard a cry to what sounded like 'Nooo ! My garden ! My beautiful garden !' from behind a bush. Laughing, they continued on with their work, ignoring the two boys behind the bushes, who were confused ( except for a certain blonde haired man who was dreading over the destruction of his garden ) by their actions. They're laughter sounded cruel and wicked, but that never bothered Alice and Vincent.

Really, sighed Gil, they would never change. He continues to look at the two while his hands were still clasped around Jack's mouth, to keep him from screaming. Gil really did not know what kind of relationship his brother had with Alice. Be it love or hate, they both fit neither. He was sure that they will not be arguing for a while.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Hope you enjoyed this ^~^ and as suggested (it's ok to suggest ^~^) there will be an option of breakxSharon, and 2 other from the box. The vincent/gil/elliotxAda has to be in the special, next time, it will be an option ^~^

Vote:)

EchoxZwei, BreakxSharon or CheshirexWill of the Abyss ?

Review people ^~^


	6. Break x Sharon

AN: Ok, everyone thanks for the review ^~^ due to the majority of votes, we will be having... BreakxSharon ^~^ ! Clap your hands folks, ahaha. Advance sorry for all the wrong spellings or wrong grammars ^~^

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora hearts

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Break x Sharon- Like mother like daughter**

Sharon was a cute child. She grew out to be quite a fine young lady, much like her mother. Perfect orange hair, bright red eyes and an attitude that will make anyone smile. There was also the fact that she was the daughter of the famous-and rich- household of the Rainsworth family and could never age, much thanks to Eques.

Break liked her, he liked her very much. That was one of the few reasons he stayed there by her side as her servant, or something like that. Ever since Sharon has turned into the right age, Break has been by her side. Has been with her since then. They do get into arguments like normal people do, only, they aren't _just_ normal people. When they met Oz Vessalius, he could not help but tease her a little about how he would not be getting nearest to the boy, but _she_. But, in secret, Break wishes that it would not happen. He has his reasons.

Break only knows a few people he can trust, and that is Sharon, Liam, Oz-their newfound friend-, Sharon's mother... Ah, he remembers her, her name is Shelly. She is still alive and healthy-if you count being in a wheel chair healthy-. Still, she was still the same as ever, always smiling. He owed her a lot, despite how she aged, She saved him when he did not want to be saved. And Break loves her for that. Shelly's most precious person was Sharon, so he, Break, had promised to protect her. He had kept his word and will continue to do so.

Today, he, with Oz, went inside Cheshire's territory, how he hated that cat. It is because of the eye that has almost caused him his sanity, he does not need it back, though. But even Break, can hold a grudge. He had been terrified when he had found out that lady Sharon has been abducted by non other than his loathed person, _Vincent Nightray_. He cannot, must not, and will not let anything happen to her. That, Break vowed.

He _had_ come to her rescue, it costed him Alice's memories, but, to him, they were worth it. As long as Sharon was safe. He knows that he will be lectured about it later.

"Why did you save me ?" She had asked him.

"Because I had made a promise, that I will protect you." He had given her a very simple answer. And somehow, she had frowned and walked out of the room. That was not it, that was not it at all. Sharon, too, was ignorant... just like her mother. 'Like mother like daughter', Break mused, then chuckled. They really are the same. And... he loved her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Now, listen up guys ^~^ am going to have my periodic exam, so, I can't use the comp. Sorry ^~^ ehehe. Don't worry, i'll be back on semestral break ^~^ lol.

Vote :)

AlicexWill of the abyss, AlicexSharon, or GilxOz ?

Review people ^~^


	7. Gil x Oz

Thanks for the reviews everyone ^~^ and the majority of people voted... GilxOz ! Enjoy ^~^

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Gil x Oz- Bronze, Silver and Gold**

Guns and Pistols. Those were his weapons of choice. He likes guns that are finely made and _more_ than useful to him. He does not settle for less. Because nothing is too _good_ for his young master, Oz Vessalius.

Gilbert compares his young master to a gun, a _gold_ gun, where he is more valuable than any other gun. And he is more valuable to Gil than anyone. Gil just thinks of himself as bronze( not too important and not too useful ), because he still feels as if he is not worthy of serving him. Let alone _be_ in his presence. To Gil, he still has not gotten over his betrayal of the Bezarius household-which is allowing himself to get adopted into the Nightray household-, so he thinks. Everything was for nothing, since Alice had saved him and he did not.

Oh, he knows and remember what Oz had said to him before. But, he still thinks low of himself. Besides, they are together again, and that's very important to Gil. He will protect his master like he has not done so before, when he was being controlled by Zwei.

He stills blames himself for that. He blames his weakness. And now, looking at his young master sleeping on his lap, he can feel a small smile tug on his lips. But, not quite.

"Yawn, good morning, Gil." Oz sits up to stretch, smiling lazy-eyed at Gil.

"You really are a brat." Gil sighed. Oz leans in closer to Gil's face, making him stagger back a little.

"Gil... Haven't I told you before ? I don't blame you for anything. Don't take it on yourself. You are not bronze." Oz says with sincerity in his voice.

Gil gulped, "How do you know about that ?"

"It's because you've been speculating out loud." Oz laughs as Gil's face flushes red with embarrassment. "Oh..."

"Remember, Gil, none of this was your fault and no one blames you. You did your best. And you are far more valuable than bronze, you are _way _more important, you are silver. And always will have been, even if you have changed a little. You will always be 'Gil', my best friend." Oz said, before cheefully adding "And, of course, I will be gold. I am, after all, _your_ 'young master'."

Gil smiles at that, and that smile stays for the rest of the day. Making the others stare at him in confusion.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: If I had any errors at all whatsoever, sorry for that ^~^ ehehe. This idea just popped into my head. Oh, and your free to give suggestions, even though there are available votes. Including ways on how the story whould go-cause am running out of ideas- ^~^ I won't make any promises though. Actually, there are already for some, not all, though. And, yes, I know, I just did it in a hurry, because of my exam comming up, sorry ^~^

Vote:)

AlicexSharon, CharlottexJack, or OzxSharon ?

Review people ^~^


End file.
